50 Nuances de Hale
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Travail et passion ne font jamais bon ménage...


**_Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

 ** _Je reviens avec un OS que j'avais écris en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Darness Mizuchie_**

 ** _Un petit Sceter... Bonne lecture :p_**

* * *

J'étais revenu en catastrophe à Beacon Hills après ma dernière année à Columbia des plus mouvementée. J'avais besoin de calme désormais. J'étais reparti chez ma mère qui vivait toujours seule bien qu'elle ait eu quelques relations amoureuses.

Je n'avais rien dis à personne concernant mon départ précipité et je ne le voulais pas. D'ailleurs, je n'avais toujours pas expliqué la raison à ma mère. Pourtant, elle l'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises mais je n'étais pas prêt. Je lui avais demandé de ne parler à personne de ma présence ici. Je voulais être seul, j'en avais besoin.

 **9 mois plus tôt**

\- Tu as de la chance, tu sais ? Dis Lydia me fixant avec son éternel sourire qui signifiait qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Chaque année, Peter Hale offre la possibilité à un jeune de votre section, de travailler pour lui. Tu imagines les opportunités ?

\- Je travaille déjà mais j'y penserais.

\- Scott, le salaire que tu te fais en un mois au fast food, tu le feras en une semaine chez lui. Et puis, l'odeur de friture ne fera pas partie des "bonus".

\- Ok, Pas de problème. Je déposerai une candidature dès l'ouverture de l'annonce.

\- On se fait Sense8 ce soir ?

\- Évidemment.

Depuis ma venue à Columbia, je m'étais lié d'amitié avec Lydia. Elle avait été surpris de me voir en master. Au lycée, je n'étais ni bon, ni nul. J'étais au milieu. Asmathique, j'étais toujours sur le banc au Lacrosse. Bref, je vivais une vie effacée et paisible. Mon seul ami, Stiles, était un hyperactif qui avait beaucoup d'amis malgré le fait qu'il fatiguait la plupart d'entre eux. Il était drôle et joyeux. Ce qui était le contraire de moi, qui était calme et réservé.Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi nous étions si proche alors que tout nous éloignait. Certains disaient qu'on était en couple. Le fait est que Stiles était hétéro et qu'il avait fini par sortir avec Malia puis Kira. Moi, je n'étais sorti avec personne, j'étais encore vierge. J'étais tombé amoureux d'Allison mais cette dernière s'était amouraché de Jackson, le copain de Lydia. Je me rappelle que cette dernière année au lycée avait été des plus dramatiques. Jackson, Lydia et Allison se faisaient sans cesse la guerre. Et même si, elle s'était retrouvée sans petit-ami et sans meilleure amie, Lydia avait ridiculisé ce couple complètement absurde. Ce fut encore pire lorsque Allison coucha avec un gars encore plus discret que moi et qui n'était autre que le voisin de Jackson, Isaac. La guerre avait été des plus totales.

Allison assumait tout et ne comprenait pas les comportements puérils de Jackson et Lydia car on était lycéen et donc, rien n'avait de grandes importances. Je l'admirais secrètement de vivre sa vie à 100% en faisant fi de tout commentaire. Cependant, elle avait quand même fait beaucoup de mal autour d'elle. Le plus étrange fut quand Jackson se mit à sortir avec Isaac. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Stiles avait beau m'expliquer, c'était incompréhensible.

C'était avec soulagement que je m'étais échappé de cette petite ville pour vivre, enfin, ma vie de jeune adulte à New-York.

J'ai enfin pu connaître l'amour, le sexe, l'excès. Je me découvrais chaque jour. Et ce fut un Scott changé physiquement et mentalement que Lydia avait retrouvé à Columbia. Elle n'avait osé venir me parler dans un premier temps mais remarquant son petit manège, je l'avais devancé, et était parti à sa rencontre. Depuis, nous nous sommes plus lâchés d'une semelle, a un tel point que nous avions, l'année dernière, décidé de cohabiter ensemble.

Beaucoup pensait qu'on était en couple, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis je ne l'aimais pas amoureusement.

\- Tu as déposé ta candidature ?

\- Je le ferais demain.

\- Scott, demain, c'est le dernier jour. Me dit Lydia visiblement contrariée.

\- Je sais, je vais faire au mieux.

\- Dépose-moi cette satanée candidature.

Je ne répondais pas. Avec elle, c'était perdu d'avance. Surtout quand elle avait raison.

Le lendemain, avant le début des cours, je déposai ma candidature à l'administration. J'envoyai un message à Lydia afin de la rassurer. J'avais accompli ma mission, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

 **Aujourd'hui**

 _\- Scott ? Pourquoi es-tu à Beacon Hills ?!_

 _\- Salut Stiles. Pour rien, je voulais revoir ma mère._

 _\- Elle m'a dit que tu avais l'air triste et énervé. C'est Peter ? Je levai mes yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas respecté notre contrat. Je lui avais bien dis que je souhaitais être seul quelques jours._

 _\- Je vais bien Stiles._

 _\- Tu veux que je vienne ?_

 _\- Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Peux-tu dire la même chose à Lydia s'il te plaît. J'entends déjà ses remarques._

 _\- Haha, j'essayerais mais je ne te promets rien, tu connais Lydia, elle va s'inquiéter._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Bon, je te rappelle ce soir, je suis au travail._

 _\- C'est ça, à ce soir._

Je raccrochais soulagé d'avoir évité d'expliquer dans les détails la raison de ce départ. Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Je m'installais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux quelques instants lorsque je fus dérangé par un nouvel appel. Je regardais mon écran et constatais que le numéro était masqué. Je savais qui c'était. Je laissai sonner.

 **7 mois plus tôt**

Je reçus une lettre de convocation pour le poste d'assistant du fameux Peter Hale. J'avais oublié que j'avais déposé une candidature.

\- C'est génial Scott. Il faut que tu fasses quelques magasins et on va travailler ton entretien.

\- Lydia, je ne vais pas acheter des habits pour un entretien qui ne mènera probablement à rien.

\- Scott, l'enjeu est majeur. On parle de Peter Hale, l'un des gars les plus riches au monde, qui possède de multiples entreprises !

\- Je sais mais je ne vais pas me transformer pour lui. J'ai une belle chemise noire ainsi qu'un bon jeans noir. Cela devrait suffir.

Lydia fit une petite moue déçue mais n'abandonna pas la partie pour autant.

\- Je te coiffe. Pas de débat, c'est actée. Et je t'aide pour ton entretien.

\- Vendu.

C'est, sans doute, trop préparé que je me rendis à l'entreprise de Peter Hale. Grâce à sa fondation, j'avais pu étudier à Columbia, je lui devais beaucoup. Bien que je ne le montrais pas, il m'intimidait déjà. Je stressais.

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Peter Hale ? Euh.. Je m'appelle Scott Mccall et-

\- Patientez par ici. Me dit la fille brune souriante. Elle compatissait avec moi ou peut-être le faisait-elle avec tous les autres qui devaient, tout comme moi, stresser. Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ?

\- De l'eau s'il vous plaît. J'ai la bouche sèche.

\- Ne stressez pas, quoi qu'il arrive, cela se passera bien.

Je souris légèrement rassuré et tournai ma tête pour regarder, à travers les énormes baies vitrées, New-York dans toute sa splendeur.

Alors que j'attendais dans un canapé très confortable, je remarquais très vite qu'il y avait beaucoup de femmes et qu'elles étaient pratiquement toutes brunes. Ce détail me dérangeait un peu. Ce n'était pas un peu sexiste et discriminant envers les blondes ?

Je fus coupé dans ma réflexion par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et le salut maladroit d'un jeune étudiant que je croisais de temps en temps en cours.

\- Monsieur Mccall ?

Je me levai et calmai mon stress en repensant aux conseils de Lydia et de Stiles. Je suivis l'homme dans son bureau. Que dire, c'était joliment décoré. Il n'y avait pas de couleurs mais cette sobriété reflétait toute la classe du propriétaire du bureau. Ma vue fut attirée par ces grandes fenêtres où l'on pouvait voir le monde s'agiter.

\- Mccall, asseyez-vous.

\- Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi. Bonjour, je m'appelle Scott Mccall.

\- Je le sais.

\- Evidemment vous m'avez appelé par mon nom… Marmonnais-je dépité.

Ça commençait très mal….

Alors que l'homme en face de moi énumérait mon parcours scolaire, je l'observais dans les moindres détails. Cet homme était vraiment beau. Brun, les yeux bleues, une petite barbe et moustache parfaitement travaillées. Les cheveux étaient parfaitement coupés. Costard noir très classe. Il était un parfait gentleman qui devait avoir le monde à ses pieds.

\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous candidater chez nous ?

Je repensais à tout ce que Lydia et Stiles m'avaient dit mais j'étais incapable de répondre cela. J'étais vraiment nul pour mentir.

\- Parce que travailler chez vous peut ouvrir énormément de portes ?

Bon, je m'étais assez bien rattrapé. Ce n'était quand même pas gagné.

\- Et ?

Et quoi ? Mon cerveau se bloqua quelques secondes. Et c'etait durant ce court laps de temps que ma bouche avait décidé de s'actionner.

\- Je travaille au fast food. Je peux gagner en une semaine, ce que je gagne là-bas en un mois. Il me regarda souriant alors que je prenais conscience de ma bêtise. Désolé.

\- Pas grave, au moins vous êtes honnête.

Oui mais à quel prix ?

\- Que souhaitez-vous faire plus tard ?

\- Soit de la recherche dans le domaine biologique, surtout dans la génétique. Et sinon, du journalisme, plus du journalisme je pense.

\- Ah, tu souhaites écrire sur la politique ? Les entreprises ?

\- Non, plus sur les avancées scientifiques.

\- L'offre que je propose n'a rien avoir avec de la biologie ou du journalisme.

\- Mon cursus général me permet d'étendre ma recherche d'emploi.

Peter se leva et se mit face à sa fenêtre, le dos tourné à moi. Un long moment silencieux s'installa, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Avais-je complètement raté mon entretien ? Je n'en savais rien.

\- Que penses-tu du film "L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack" ?

Je bugguai, quelle est cette étrange question ? Et puis, quel est ce film ?

\- Je ne connais pas ce film, monsieur.

Il se retourna vivement et me fixa de ses yeux étincelants, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Quel film aimes-tu ?

\- Shining.

\- Shining ? Le film d'horreur ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Je ne pensais pas cela de vous.

\- Que pensez-vous de moi ? Demandais-je curieux.

\- Vous dégagez la pureté. Vous êtes l'innocence personnifiée.

\- On a tous une part sombre.

Il ne répondit et me détailla du regard. Enfin, je me sentais plus être dévoré du regard qu'autre chose.

\- Avez-vous une question ?

\- Pourquoi il n'y a que des femmes brunes ici ?

Il rigola.

\- Merci pour cet entretien. On vous recontactera.

Je pris maladroitement mes affaires et je me levai tout en lui tendant ma main moite.

\- Merci de me recevoir Monsieur. Au revoir.

Et c'était étrange que je quittais ce bureau. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cet entretien ni de ce mec. Il était imposant, distant tout étant proche, mystérieux et sombre. Il avait ce petit côté inquiétant et réconfortant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser à vrai dire.

\- Au revoir Monsieur Mccall.

\- Au revoir Mademoiselle ?

\- Sarano.

\- Au revoir Mademoiselle Sarano.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le contact avec Monsieur Hale qui m'avait rendu ainsi mais j'étais confiant. Très confiant, trop confiant.

 **Aujourd'hui**

\- Maman, je t'avais demandé de prévenir personne.

\- Chéri, tu as débarqué ici, hier soir très tard dans la nuit, la mine déconfite et les yeux rouges. Il est normal que je m'inquiète, je suis ta mère. Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe sinon je demande à Stiles et Lydia de débarquer ici.

Je souffle et réfléchis à toute vitesse. J'ai honte mais je ne peux pas garder tout cela pour moi, c'est trop lourd.

\- J'ai rencontré un homme, un imbécile.

\- Que t'a t'il fait ? Dis-moi tout ! Dit ma mère tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il a joué avec moi…

\- Qui est cet homme ? Comment s'appelle t-il ?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire. Je crois que je l'aime…

\- Et lui ?

\- Il n'en a strictement rien à faire de moi. Je suis juste sa proie.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?!

\- J'ai peur maman. Il me fait peur ?

\- Tu penses qu'il peut te faire du mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais, je ne veux plus retourner à New-York. Maman, je veux rester ici… Je vais chercher un petit travail discret et vivre loin de tout ça.

\- Scott chéri, tu me fais peur.

Je serre la main de ma mère. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Vraiment peur.

 **6 mois plus tôt**

Je sortais d'un cours lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je décrochai surpris par cet appel peu rassurant. En effet, il était anonyme.

\- Allô ?

\- Monsieur Mccall ? C'est Peter Hale. Je voulais vous annoncer que je vous prenais pour devenir mon assistant.

\- Non ?! C'est génial ! Merci je ne vous décevrais pas !

\- Je ne fais aucun doute là dessus. Pouvons-nous voir ce soir ?

\- Oui, sans aucun soucis.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans un hôtel.

\- Quoi ?

Ma joie retomba d'un coup. Quel était ce plan bizarre ? Pourquoi devrais-je le rejoindre dans un hôtel ?

\- Relaxez-vous. J'ai une interview à l'hôtel Park Hyatt. Je viendrais vous chercher. A tout de suite.

\- A tout de suite.

Il n'avait même pas attendu ma réponse. Alors que je me remettais de cet ascenseur émotionnel, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas mon adresse postale. Comment allait-il me retrouver ? Je cherchai tout l'après-midi un moyen de le contacter avant de taper mon front contre ma table à la bibliothèque. Il me fallait juste appeler l'entreprise dans laquelle j'avais passé mon entretien. Je donnais ainsi mon adresse à Mademoiselle Sarano.

Je n'ai cessé de stresser, de me poser mille questions. Comment cette deuxième rencontre allait se passer ? Depuis notre première rencontre, je n'avais cessé de penser à lui. Son regard bleu azur, son sourire en coin, son attitude dominateur et pourtant si calme.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ? S'épouvanta ma meilleure amie;

Je me regardais avant de poser mes yeux sur Lydia ne comprenant pas le problème.

\- Un tee-shirt et un jeans ? Tu vas voir Peter Hale, pas Stiles !

\- Ma tenue est très bien.

\- Tu portes un tee-shirt de gamer…

\- Ben, c'est sympa non ?

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Lydia partit vers mes placards et chercha un haut qui serait, selon elle, correcte. Elle revint quelques minutes avec une chemise bleu nuit.

\- Tiens, voilà un truc sympa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu mets toujours tes hauts horribles alors que tu peux vraiment être magnifique quand tu mets des chemises.

\- Merci maman. La provoquais-je avant d'enfiler ma chemise en prenant soin de laisser des boutons ouvertes.

\- Et là ?

\- Je pourrais te faire l'amour tout de suite.

\- C'est mon patron Lydia, pas mon mec. Mais merci. Dis-je en rigolant avant de quitter notre appartement.

Je fus surpris de constater que Peter était déjà là quand je mis le pied dehors. Il sortit de sa somptueuse voiture et m'ouvrit la portière. Je fus surpris par son geste, j'étais censé travailler pour lui.

\- Avez-vous mis votre ceinture ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. On y va.

Une bonne partie du trajet se fit sans paroles. J'avais réfléchi à nombre de discussion mais je n'osais pas, c'était mon patron. Je regardais, la beauté que pouvait être cette ville d'adoption.

\- Vous êtes natif de New-York ?

\- Non, je viens de Californie.

\- Où ?

\- Beacon Hills.

\- Pas très bavard ?

\- Cela dépend.

\- De ?

\- La relation.

\- Et bien, créons une relation où vous serez plus bavard.

Je le regardais étrangement mais tout en souriant. Je l'aimais bien, il était très intriguant. De plus, il avait mis le parfum que j'avais adoré sentir la première fois qu'on s'était vu. Il était envoutant.

\- Tom Ford ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre parfum.

\- Vous me sentez?

\- Non, enfin oui. Est-ce bizarre ?

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais oui, c'est Tom Ford.

Sur le moment, je me trouvais cool d'avoir deviné le parfum qu'il portait, mais après mûre réflexion, c'était juste pervers et déplacé. Je rougis et m'enfonçai dans mon siège.

\- Je suis désolé. C'était déplacé.

\- Totalement. Vous devrez payer.

Je tournai lentement la tête et regardai incrédule le conducteur.

\- Quel genre de punition ?

\- Qu'aimeriez-vous avoir ?

Je sentais que la discussion prenait une tournure plus intime et plus bizarre. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas mes réactions.

\- Euh..

\- On en discutera en temps voulu.

Ou jamais, c'est très bien ça.

Nous finissons par arriver devant le fameux hôtel luxueux. Je m'apprêtais à descendre quand Peter m'en empêcha. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et m'ouvrit la portière. Décidément j'avais dû mal avec ce principe.

\- Merci. Dis-je timidement.

Je suivis en parfait toutou mon patron et nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur. Ce fut les 3 minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Nous étions côte à côte, silencieux, son parfum m'enivrait les narines. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'homme à mes côtés. Dès que nos regards se croisèrent, je détournai la tête gênée. Mes sens s'affinaient, mon corps se réchauffait, mes mains devenaient moites et ne savaient où se mettre dans cet endroit confiné. Instinctivement, Je mordillais mes lèvres nerveusement.

\- Arrêtez de faire ça.

Je le regardai en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- C'est excitant.

J'ouvris grandement les yeux surpris et entendit la petite sonnerie annonçant notre étage. Je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre une apparence neutre mais la phrase de Peter ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans ma tête.

\- Bonjour .

\- Bonjour, Madame Kelly.

\- Je vous présente notre photographe Tommy Li.

\- Bonjour jeune homme.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Hale. Scott ?

Je revins à moi en entendant cette voix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis l'université de New-York.

\- Tommy ? Comment va ? Bonjour madame.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Peter de manière neutre. J'aurais parié sentir une pointe de jalousie mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, trop heureux de cette retrouvaille.

\- Oui, on s'est rencontré à l'université.

\- Très bien. On débute ? Dit Peter, tout à coup pressé.

L'interview se passa très bien. Je discutais tout bas, dans un coin avec mon ancien ami alors que Peter répondait aux questions tout en nous jetant des regards de temps à autre. J'étais embarrassé par l'intensité de ses prunelles.

\- Il te regarde beaucoup.

\- Non, Pas du tout.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Non, c'est mon boss.

\- Et ?

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois.

\- D'accord. Il faudrait qu'on se refasse des soirées.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Voici mon numéro.

Je sortis un stylo feutré de ma poche et écrivis mon numéro sur la paume de sa main.

\- Tommy ? Tu fais quelques photos ?

\- Oui, j'arrive.

J'observais Peter dont le visage était impassible. Je sentais ses yeux durs se poser sur moi. Je mordillais mes lèvres d'inquiétude alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal.

On finit par saluer le photographe et la journaliste. Et nous retournâmes vers l'endroit qui me tracassait plus tôt : l'ascenseur.

Une nouvelle fois, je regardais avec attention la descente de la machine.

\- Vous étiez proches ?

\- Avec qui ?

\- Tommy ?

\- On était très bons amis. Enfin, on l'est toujours à priori.

\- Ah. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier.

\- Comme un ami.

Mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de s'emballer. Je me sentais pris au piège.

\- Vos lèvres, s'il vous plaît.

J'arrêtais tout et optais pour un massage excessif de mes doigts.

\- Ça aussi, évitez.

Je devins alors une statue et regardai les niveaux défiler avec concentration. Il fallait que je me concentre sur quelque chose. C'était vital.

\- Je vous invite à dîner.

D'habitude, on propose mais pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire un mot.

\- Avec plaisir, merci.

 **Aujourd'hui**

 _\- Je vais bien Lydia. J'ai juste besoin d'un moment._

 _\- C'est Peter Hale n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non._

 _\- Scott ?_

 _\- On est pas fait pour être ensemble…_

 _\- J'arrive à Beacon Hills._

 _\- Non ! Tu travailles. Ne te déranges pas pour moi._

 _\- Je viens avec Stiles et probablement Malia. Il est hors de question que je te laisse vivre cela seul._

Je finis la discussion téléphonique en retenant mes larmes. Je me sens honteux de révéler que c'est cette étrange relation que j'ai eu, au final que quelques mois, qui est à l'origine de mon départ.

Je pars me doucher et décide de me détendre en pensant à autre chose. Ce n'est qu'une fois revenu dans ma chambre que je constate avoir reçu plusieurs appels d'un numéro masqué. A la hâte, Je casse mon portable et décide de partir en ville m'acheter une nouvelle SIM et un nouveau portable. Je dois prendre un nouveau départ.

Alors que je marche dans la forêt l'esprit apaisé, j'ai l'intime sensation d'être suivi. Je me retourne vivement, mon pouls s'accélèrent, mon corps tremble légèrement, ma vision se trouble. Peu à peu, mes jambes ont du mal à suivre, ma respiration se saccade et je sens mon corps basculer vers l'avant sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

 **5 mois**

Cela faisait un mois que je travaillais pour lui. Il ne se passait plus une journée sans que je le vois. Il s'était incrusté dans ma vie mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il avait commencé par m'offrir un téléphone avec son numéro personnel déjà mis, puis un laptop avec son Skype, puis une voiture, puis des habits qui lui plaisaient…

J'étais de plus en plus fasciné par l'humeur changeante de mon patron. Il pouvait se montrer très compréhensif et doux comme être froid et distant. C'était assez déroutant. Surtout que publiquement, il paraissait toujours neutre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le privilège de voir ses états d'âme et j'en étais étrangement fier. Cependant, je voulais marquer une petite distance entre lui et moi. Je voyais ma vie sociale disparaître et cela me perturbait. C'était donc tout naturellement que j'étais parti en boîte avec des amis de l'université de New-York.

\- Cela doit être dingue de travailler pour lui non ?

\- Euh.. oui. Mais sans plus. Mentais-je. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache comment notre relation était, car elle était bizarre. Il m'invitait constamment manger avec lui, il me faisait découvrir bon nombre de musées ou d'expositions qu'il faisait spécialement privatisé, il me traitait en vraie princesse. C'était déroutant et intéressant à la fois. Une part de moi, n'assumait pas ce qui se déroulait car, finalement, je travaillais peu comme assistant. Par contre lui… Il m'assistait beaucoup.

\- Il paraît si froid et si volcanique à la fois. Tu as bien de la chance de le côtoyer. Me dit Brittany souriante et rêveuse.

Je ne pus que lui renvoyer son sourire. Je ne savais pas si j'étais chanceux. Aux yeux de tous, c'était merveilleux, mais j'avais l'intime conviction que rien n'était beau et super. Mon esprit me disait de le fuir au plus vite mais mon corps partait toujours le rejoindre, comme si c'était vital.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la piste de danse. Je n'étais pas un très grand danseur mais je savais quand même bouger mon corps de manière sexy. Ce soir, j'étais en chasse.

La soirée battait son plein, perdu dans ma propre euphorie, je perdis de vue mes amis. De plus, Je sentais mon corps devenir de plus en plus lourd. J'avais l'impression que mon âme s'évaporait et que je n'étais plus maître de moi. C'était à ce moment là que je sentis une paire de main me tripoter sans vergogne. Je n'avais pas la force de refuser et je tentais tant bien que mal de m'enfuir mais j'en étais incapable. J'appelai Tommy à l'aide tout comme le reste du groupe mais personne n'était là. Dans un ultime effort, je partis m'enfermer dans les toilettes et sortit mon téléphone offert par Peter.

\- Où êtes-vous ?

\- Pe-Peter. Aidez-moi. Dis-je en pleurant. Je crois qu'on m'a dr-drogué.

\- Sortez des toilettes, je suis devant la boite.

\- Déjà ?

\- Sortez.

Je remis mon portable dans ma poche et je me dirigeais, en titubant, vers la sortie pour me retrouver dans l'ambiance déchaînée de la salle. J'essayais tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur l'unique objectif qu'était de sortir d'ici sans difficulté. Cependant, je fus de nouveau happé dans la piste de danse et c'était apeuré que je vis l'espoir de sortir de cette boite sans séquelles s'envoler. Je sentis, de nouveau, cette paire de main triturer mon corps sans scrupule. Un corps se colla à moi, et malgré le fait que je sois dans un état second, je pouvais sentir cette chose durcir contre mes fesses. Je paniquai de la suite des événements, je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse quelque chose. Je me sentais idiot d'être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me sentais déjà sale et honteux alors que rien ne s'était produit.

Une main s'aventura dans mon pantalon et mon corps se tendit. Je voulais appeler Peter à l'aide mais mon corps était comme paralysé. La suite des événements devinrent très flous. Il ne me restait que quelques bribes d'images comme le visage en colère de Peter ou mon tee-shirt taché de vomi ou moi m'excusant auprès de Peter.

\- Scott ? Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, je veille sur vous. Maintenant, mangez.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai l'estomac noué.

\- Mangez.

Par réflexe, Je baissai la tête et attrapai une brioche que je grignotais lentement.

\- Votre ami Tommy n'a pas l'air fiable.

\- Il avait sans doute trouver quelqu'un.

\- Vous le défendez toujours.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de lui Monsieur.

Le regard de Peter était glacial. J'attendais, presque craintivement sa réponse.

\- Il n'a pas été là pour vous quand vous aviez besoin d'aide. Maintenant, continuez de manger. C'est important.

Je ne comprenais pas son obsession autour de la nourriture. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui apporter que je mange ou pas.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci de m'avoir laissé votre chambre d'hôtel. Dis-je en rougissant. C'était un gentleman jusqu'au bout.

\- Je vous raccompagne.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, je prendrais le métro.

\- Je vous raccompagne. Avait-il dit d'une voix solennelle.

Je hochai la tête et je partis me changer. A mon réveil, j'avais constaté que mes habits de la veille avaient été nettoyé, séché, repassé et plié. Je m'étais alors inquiété car je ne savais pas qui m'avait changé, je portais un boxer que je ne connaissais pas. Quand je compris que j'étais avec Peter, Je m'étais posé mille questions dont une qui ne cessait de revenir : " Avais-je couché avec lui ?"

Il me rassura en répondant à la question silencieuse dans un sourire absolument craquant.

Le trajet fut très calme. Une musique classique en fond sonore. Son chauffeur, conduisait habilement dans les rues de la grande pomme. On me déposa devant mon immeuble, je me retournai et souriai sincèrement à mon sauveur avant de mordiller nerveusement mes lèvres.

\- Merci Monsieur Hale.

\- Un jour, je réglerai votre problème avec les lèvres. Je souriais encore plus niaisement. Reposez-vous bien. Ce soir, je vous invite au restaurant.

Je répondis dans un sourire et quittai l'habitacle luxueux pour me rendre dans mon petit cocon. Lydia n'était pas là, sans doute avec son nouveau mec, un certain Derek. J'étais ravi car j'étais épuisé.

Je tombai rapidement sur mon lit douillé que j'étais content de retrouver.

Je fus réveillé par les rires bienheureux de ma colocataire, Lydia. Elle devait être avec Derek car j'entendais une voix masculine rire avec elle. Je partis dans la douche et commençai à me préparer. J'optai pour une tenue que m'avait offert Peter. Un costard beige avec une chemise blanche. Je me coiffai soigneusement et mit quelques gouttes de parfum, du Tom Ford, le même que mon patron. Apprêté, Je sortis de ma chambre.

\- Wow ! Siffla la blonde vénitienne. Tu es très classe ! Vraiment beau ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Monsieur Hale m'invite au restaurant. Salut Der'

\- Salut mec !

\- Vous êtes bien proches dis donc. Je trouves que tu passes de plus en plus de soirées avec lui.

\- C'est professionnel.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je crois Scott, intervint Derek, travailler avec lui veut plus dire abandonner ta vie d'avant. Il peut avoir un côté flippant. Par contre, c'est bien la première fois qu'il accepte de voir autant de fois quelqu'un et qui lui offre tout ce qu'il t'a offert. Tu as, en plus, plus de chance de l'avoir au téléphone que moi.

\- N'importe quoi. Je suis sur que c'est la même chose que toi.

\- Appelle-le.

Je sortis mon téléphone et hésitai à l'appeler. Je n'étais jamais tombé sur son répondeur et pour cause, c'est lui qui m'appelait, pas l'inverse.

Je cliquai sur le seul numéro enregistré et attendit quelques instants.

\- Oui ?

\- Allô Monsieur Hale ? Je rougis. Derek et Lydia avaient raison, notre relation n'était pas clair.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais prêt et que je vous attendais.

\- Je suis en bas.

\- À tout de suite.

\- Ne dites rien. Ils rigolaient, heureux de leur victoire alors que moi, je rougissais encore plus. Passez une bonne soirée.

\- De même pour toi Scotty. Déclara Lydia entre deux rires.

Je descendis les marches d'escalier avec le cœur au bord de l'implosion et un sourire ne se détachait plus de mon visage. J'étais heureux de le revoir et de savoir qu'il répondait rapidement à mes coups de téléphone.

\- Vous n'avez pas froid ainsi.

\- Je suis un californien, on a jamais froid.

Je m'installai dans la place du mort alors que Peter refermait la portière.

Il démarra la voiture, et nous nous éloignons de mon havre de paix.

\- Vous êtes très élégant Monsieur Mccall.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment.

\- Et quel parfum. Magnifique.

Je souris et le regardai entre admiration et envie. Il était vraiment beau en costard noir et chemise noire. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient encore plus.

\- Vous regardez plus que vous parlez.

\- Le regard est un langage en soi.

\- Philosophe ? Intéressant.

\- Monsieur Hale puis-je vous posez une question ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Je suis votre assistant, je suis payé pour cela. Pourtant, je ne travaille pratiquement pas.

Il rigola. C'était bien la première fois que j'entendis son rire grave et sensuel.

\- Vous êtes plus intéressant que je ne le pensais. Je préfère savoir qui vous êtes.

\- Mais vous me payez.

\- Cela vous dérange ?

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez dans l'obligation de me payer pour passer une soirée avec vous. Je ne fais pas ce genre choses.

\- Jamais, Je n'oserais vous rabaisser à ce genre de chose. Mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez m'accompagner dans les rendez-vous d'affaires.

\- Ce serait un plaisir. Au moins, cela donnera l'illusion que je mérite cet argent.

\- Vous méritez tout l'argent et l'or du monde Monsieur Mccall. Déclara Peter à voix basse.

Mon cœur rata un battement. C'était la phrase la plus belle qu'on m'ait jamais dite. Je comprenais peu à peu pourquoi je me sentais heureux et pressé de le retrouver. Il me considérait, me voyait comme un être désirable et pur. Comme si j'étais sa muse.

J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas que nous étions garés et que la portière s'ouvrait.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez moi.

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche avant de la fermer. Peter allait faire une remarque si je restais ainsi. J'étais très content, j'allais enfin savoir qui était Peter Hale. J'avais hâte de voir sa tanière.

J'entendis le bruit de quelque chose qui me faisait maintenant frissonner.

\- Après vous.

\- Merci.

L'ascenseur. Je fixais tout sauf Peter. Sans le remarquer, je jouais avec mes doigts, mais aussi avec mes lèvres. Je sentis mon patron se rapprocher de moi. Il était tellement proche, que je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon cou. J'avais chaud. Mes habits avaient l'air d'être de trop. Mes poils se dressaient à chaque souffle de Peter. Et comme, guidé par ce besoin de plonger mon regard dans ses prunelles, je tournai légèrement la tête. Nous nous regardions, en silence, le regard lourd. Je pouvais percevoir, ses petites rides qui lui donnaient cet air grave et sérieux. Je pris conscience que ses yeux avaient ce reflet gris triste. Et sans crier garde, des lèvres douces et pulpeuses se posèrent sur les miennes. Ma main posée sur son visage barbu, j'appronfondissais son baiser. Sa main migra vers ma chevelure noir jais. Le silence régnait en maître dans ce moment intemporel. Il léchait mes lèvres et je réclamais sa bouche pour un autre ballet. Ce qu'il m'accorda très rapidement. Mon autre main se posa sur la surface froide et dure de l'ascenseur pour me maintenir en équilibre alors que nos langues se rencontraient pour la première fois. Grisant, je découvrais avec avidité cette cavité que j'avais, finalement, tant désiré. Nous furent interrompus par l'ouverture de portes métalliques. On était arrivé devant son appartement.

\- Je vous avais bien dit d'arrêter de faire ça avec vos lèvres.

Je mordillai mes lèvres, le regard complètement charmeur.

-Provocateur. Dit-il.

 **Aujourd'hui**

Je reviens peu à peu à moi et je sursaute en constatant qui est avec moi et où je suis.

\- Tu m'as fais peur.

\- Peter, éloignes-toi de moi. Dis-je en me levant brusquement.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Je vais porter plainte.

\- Tu veux vraiment porter plainte contre un mec qui possède une partie de New-York ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette foutue candidature ! J'aurais dû rester dans mon fast-food merdique !

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Tu es fou Peter! Fou !

\- C'est faux.

\- Je me suis fait avoir. Tu m'as lentement fait prisonnier de ta personne. Tu as fait en sorte que j'ai besoin de toi !

Mes larmes inondent mon visage encore marqué par le malaise.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi Scott.

\- Tu m'utilises. Je ne suis pas ton objet, ni ton garde-fou.

\- Tu n'es rien de cela. Mais comme tu m'as dis, je suis une palette de nuances grises et noires. J'ai une grande part sombre.

\- Parles-moi alors Peter. Dis quelque chose !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Regardes-toi tu me parles sans émotions alors que je suis en larmes et complètement détruit !

\- J'ai des émotions Scott.

\- Ne reviens plus jamais à Beacon Hills.

\- Je repartirai d'ici avec toi.

\- Oublie-moi. Et ne me suis pas. Le Sheriff d'ici est le père de mon meilleur ami, il n'hésitera pas à te mettre en cellule.

Je pars terrassé par cette rencontre que je redoutais plus que tout. C'est effondré que je rentre chez moi et que je me terre dans ma chambre afin de couper tout contact avec l'extérieur. Peu importe l'endroit où je serais, il sera toujours là. Je me sens pris au piège.

Je savais que j'aurais dû m'éloigner de lui. J'ai voulu jouer avec le feu en me disant que je contrôlais la situation mais en réalité. Aucun de nous la contrôlais, même pas lui.

J'entends la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir puis des pas s'avancer rapidement vers ma chambre. Le cœur en miettes, je crie à l'ouverture de la porte :

\- Peter ! Dégage d'ici !

\- Scott, c'est nous.

\- Partez s'il vous plaît. Dis-je difficilement.

\- Non, on reste bro. Il est hors de questions qu'on te laisse dans cet état.

Je me concentrai sur les pas et constatai qu'il y avait une trois personnes :

-Qui est avec vous ?

-Malia. C'e n'est que Malia.

-D'accord.

Je l'avais oublié, la pauvre. Stiles, Lydia et Malia s'installent au bord de mon lit et tente de me réconforter au dessus de ma couette qui fait office de barrage.

\- Je suis foutu. Je suis enchaîné à lui.

 **2 mois auparavant**

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Peter ?

\- Un œuf sexuel.

Je le regardais avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ?

\- Que tu le mettes quand je te l'ordonnerai. Je gérerai les intensités.

\- Quoi ?

Il me montra fièrement la petite télécommande.

\- Hors de question que je fasse cela. Imagine, je suis en entretien d'embauche ?

\- C'est ce qui est le plus excitant non ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop abasourdi par son cadeau d'anniversaire. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de romantique à vrai dire.

\- Merci Peter.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir pour moi.

\- Tu m'étonnes… Murmurais-je.

\- Allez viens, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Je grimaçai.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Il est important de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Pourquoi m'imposes-tu de manger ?

\- Si tu ne manges pas, rien ne fonctionne dans ta vie.

Je ne comprenais pas son expression à la fois mélancolique et soucieuse. Il changeait d'humeur si rapidement par moment que je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer, c'était énervant à force. Ce qui me plaisait au départ, commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Quelques nuits, je le voyais déprimer et je tentais d'être réconfortant et de le forcer à discuter avec moi mais il ne me parlait pas. J'étais contrarié mais je ne disais rien. Il devait se confier parce qu'il en avait envie et non parce que je le forçais.

Depuis notre premier baiser dans l'ascenseur, notre relation avait grandement évolué mais pas comme je l'entendais. On avait tout d'un couple sans en être un. Cela me frustrait et me dérangeait. J'aime les choses claires et limpides hors là, tout était compliqué. Je ne cessais de me remettre en cause en me demandant si je faisais bien les choses, si je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, s'il m'aimait. Car moi, une chose était sur, c'était mon amour pour lui. C'était une évidence, je l'aimais énormément et parfois, je me disais que je l'aimais trop.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- Rien d'intéressant.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Non. Il ne me semble pas que tu partages tes humeurs où tes pensées avec moi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es.

\- Je m'appelle Peter Hale. J'ai 36 ans et je suis chef d'entreprise. Quand j'ai eu 4 ans j'ai été adopté par la famille Hale, une riche famille.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de choses de si bon matin. Il a le don de me surprendre tout le temps.

\- Et tes parents ? Il se recentra sur sa cuisine.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- C'est à cause de ta vie avant l'adoption que tu es obsédé à ce point par le fait de manger ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

À peine s'était-il ouvert qu'il s'était refermé comme une huître. Je restais sur ma faim, je voulais en savoir plus.

\- Je me demandais si je n'étais pas trop amoureux de toi.

Il se bloqua quelques instants avant de reprendre sa préparation du petit-déjeuner comme si de rien était.

\- Et ?

\- Je t'aime.

J'attendis une réponse qui ne vint pas. Je pensais qu'il allait me rassurer et me dire, pour une fois qu'il tenait à moi mais je m'étais trompé. Il me servit une assiette avec un verre de jus d'orange pressé et un thé vert. Je le remerciais rapidement avant de me concentrer dessus.

Son portable retentit au moment où il allait commencer à manger.

\- Allô ? Bonjour. Euh.. très bien, je serais là ce soir. Par contre, je serais accompagné. C'est ça, à ce soir.

Il se réinstalla à côté de moi.

\- Ce soir, on a quelque chose de prévu.

Encore de mauvaise humeur suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer, je lui répondis agressivement.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu. Moi, je reste chez moi.

\- Non, tu viens. J'aimerais te présenter à quelques personnes.

\- Écoute, on a décidé d'un commun accord que je ne travaillais plus pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas professionnel, on va voir mes parents et mes frères et sœurs.

Ma fourchette me lâcha et je me figeai sur place. On était rien du tout, je ne connaissais quasiment rien de lui et il me présentait d'un coup sa famille. Je paniquai intérieurement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Si ça l'est. Mange avant que ce ne soit froid.

Je passais le reste de la journée à réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas déranger Lydia qui était sûrement avec Derek et Stiles qui était très certainement occupé avec Malia. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et une question me taraudait : En tant que qui va t'il me présenter ? Un ami ? Un petit-ami ? Un assistant ? Le stress touchait son point culminant, il fallait que je me détende. Je mis rapidement une tenue de sport et je partis me vider la tête.

J'étais tellement concentré dans mes questionnements que j'entendis bien tardivement un homme m'appeler.

\- Scott.. oh.. tu cours toujours aussi vite dis donc.

\- Tommy ! Ça va mec ?

\- Carrément et toi ? Ça va avec Peter Hale ?

L'imitation de Peter me fit rire aux éclats. J'en avais besoin.

\- Tout va bien.

\- J'ai essayé de te joindre mais ton numéro n'était plus attribué. Je fais mon premier vernissage demain, j'aimerais que tu sois là !

\- Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! Je t'aurais bien serré dans mes bras mais je transpire.

\- Pas de soucis. Je te dis à demain soir alors ?

\- À demain soir.

\- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire. Si tu viens demain, Je t'offrirai une photo.

\- C'est génial, merci beaucoup. À demain Tommy !

Je repris la course heureux et sans arrière-pensée triste. C'était fou comme ce mec me faisait oublier mes tracas.

\- Tu étais parti courir ?

\- Oui. Ça fait un bien fou. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ne stresse pas trop pour ce soir, cela va bien se passer.

\- Merci Peter.

\- Je t'en prie. Je retourne travailler.

\- À tout à l'heure.

On roulait vers la manoir Hale depuis 20 minutes. Le stress ne cessait de monter d'un cran. À Beacon Hills, je me souviens d'avoir toujours été calme et posé. Depuis ma venue à New-York, bientôt 6 ans, c'était complètement différent. Une moindre chose pouvait me mettre dans des états totalement inédit pour moi. Je serrais ma main dans celle de Peter.

\- Ça va aller…

\- Non. Je vais voir ta famille et j'ai un putain d'oeuf dans les fesses. Dis-je en chuchotant.

\- Pas besoin de chuchoter, on a déjà fait l'amour alors que Brian conduisait.

\- Cela me gêne quand même.

\- J'aime quand tu es dans cet état. C'est là où ta beauté est sublimée.

Je le regardais avec des yeux de poisson. Mon inconfort l'excitait ? Vraiment ? Foutu domination…

\- Tu as de la chance d'être craquant. Marmonnais-je.

Il m'embrassa le cou avant de tourner ma tête et de m'embrasser langoureusement en prenant soin, comme à son habitude, de mordre doucement mes lèvres.

\- Messieurs, vous êtes arrivés.

\- Revenez nous chercher vers 1 heure du matin.

\- Très bien Monsieur Hale.

\- Bon, c'est parti.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je fus soulagé de voir Lydia et Derek présents.

\- Bonjour chéri.

\- Bonjour mère. Bonjour père.

\- Bonjour fiston.

Mère ? Père ?

\- Qui est ce charmant jeune homme. Je rougis instantanément et les mots se dérobèrent. Je ne savais plus parler.

\- Je vous présente Scott Mccall. Il est en dernière année à Columbia.

\- Wow, impressionnant. Dit la mère l'air ravi. Enchanté. Je serrais sa main douce avec toute la délicatesse que je pouvais fournir sur le moment.

\- Enchanté jeune homme. J'ai cru que tu étais mineur. Il fait un peu jeune non ?

\- Absolument pas père. C'est juste son innocence qui le rend si juvénile.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension. C'était tellement surréaliste que je préférais sourire et lancer des regards paniqués à mes deux amis qui se retenaient de rire.

\- Venez vous installer, on attendait plus que vous pour le repas.

Peter avait une grande famille. Il était le dernier des aînés Hale. La plus grande étant Talia, la mère de Derek, Laura et Cora.

\- Alors Mccall, vers quoi vous tournez-vous après vos études ? Demanda Laurent Hale, le père de Peter.

\- De la recherche en biologie, notamment la génétique et du journalisme scientifique.

\- Intéressant.

\- L'économie ça vous parle ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection. Je préfère l'évolution terrestre au capitalisme morbide.

\- Un homme qui dit ce qu'il pense.. Il me plait bien, ce gars.

Je sentis l'oeuf augmentait de vitesse. Je m'étouffais légèrement.

\- Vous allez bien Scott ? Demanda Mary, la mère.

\- Ou-Oui. J'ai bu de travers.

Je me concentrais sur mon assiette et écoutait les multiples discussions qui animaient la table. Je mâchouillais mes lèvres d'inconfort, l'oeuf m'excitait de plus en plus et je pouvais sentir mon sexe se durcir peu à peu.

\- Scott ça va ? Tu es rouge.

\- Ça va Lyd's.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça n'a pas l'air.

\- Je stresse un peu.

\- Faut pas, je pense pas m'avancer quand je dis que tout le monde t'adore. En plus, tu es le premier amoureux que Peter nous présente.

Je toussotais à la dernière phrase de Cora. Parce que, pour eux, j'étais son homme. Si seulement c'était si clair.

\- Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? Me demanda espièglement celui que j'aimais.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu mais à peine avais-je mis une bouchée du plat de résistance dans la bouche que l'oeuf vibrait encore plus fort.

\- Scott ne se sent pas bien. Je l'emmène prendre l'air.

\- S'il veut, il peut s'allonger dans la petite véranda. Déclara sa mère inquiète.

Nous sortîmes rapidement de la maison et je lui tapotai l'épaule.

\- Connard.

\- Ta bouche.

\- Ton œuf.

Il m'attrappa par les fesses et m'attira vers lui.

\- Ne fais pas ça, on est chez tes parents.

\- Et donc ?

\- Ce n'est pas correct.

\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça. Me dit-il tout en plaquant son érection naissante à la mienne.

Il m'emmena vers la petite véranda sombre et la porte à peine fermée qu'il m'attirait vers lui pour un baiser endiablé. Il enleva d'un coup sec l'oeuf qui ne vibrait plus, il me retourna et me plaqua contre un mur.

\- Tu m'as trop excité tout à l'heure.

Sa main empoigna mon pénis dur et le branla d'une lenteur délicieuse et frustrante. Il frottait sa proéminence sur mes fesses offertes, encore protégées de mon caleçon. Sa bouche parcourait mon cou, mon épaule et mon dos. Entre baisers, suçons et morsures, ma conscience et ma morale se délitaient peu à peu pour entrer dans les affres du plaisir et de la débauche. Je me cambrai de plus en plus pour venir me frictionner contre lui. Il baissa sans plus de cérémonie la seule entrave à notre union. Il me donna à sucer deux doigts avant de les insérer sans préparation. La douleur de cette pénétration se mêlait au plaisir par la masturbation. Mon être était partagé, tiraillé entre ses deux émotions contradictoires et tellement violentes.

\- Tu vas payer pour ton innocence Scott.

Après, avoir mis un préservatif, il s'enfonça en moi sans tendresse. Je ne savais pas si j'aimais, Je n'étais vraiment plus apte à réfléchir. Je n'étais plus physique, j'étais gémissements, sensations et émotions. Il me donnait de lents coups de rein tout en délaissant ma queue pour me prendre par le cou. La tete à moi-moitié en arrière, il s'arrêtait de temps en temps autre pour me voler un baiser sauvage où sa langue finissait généralement par me lécher. Il me ramona de plus bel, Je sentais son pénis appuyer ma prostate. Je devais crier, l'instant était trop anarchique pour tout garder en moi mais sa main plaqua désormais ma bouche par précaution. Mes yeux s'humidifiaient et mes jambes se dérobaient de plus en plus. Je suis à deux doigts de l'explosion. Ma respiration hachée et difficile, ma vision brouillée par ce voile de plaisir, les perles de transpiration de Peter, m'emportèrent dans un orgasme progressif pour atteindre une hauteur que seul Peter avait le secret. J'éjaculai de longues rasades dans ma main tandis que je sentais mon amant finirent en moi dans un son rauque.

Revenir sur terre après un sexe pareil fut très difficile mais constatant que j'étais encore chez ses parents, Je cherchais dans le noir, un mouchoir pour nettoyer ma main.

\- Nettoies ta main avec ta bouche. Les autres vont sûrement nous rejoindre dehors.

Je m'exécutai sans réfléchir, m'habillai rapidement et demandai une salle d'eau pour me remettre de tout ce que je venais de vivre. Lorsque je fus calme, que j'avais le contrôle de moi-même, je sortis de la véranda pour rejoindre Peter et les autres qui discutaient joyeusement.

\- Ça va Scott ?

\- Oui, oui, j'avais besoin de me calmer. J'étais trop stressé.

\- Il ne faut pas jeune homme. Dit Mary. Je sais que mon fils n'est pas facile. Mais sache une chose, s'il t'a emmené jusqu'à chez nous, c'est parce qu'il tient énormément à toi. C'est vrai qu'il fait les choses de manières froides, autoritaires et impersonnelles par moment mais crois-moi, il t'aime. Depuis que nous l'avons adopté, il n'a jamais emmené quelqu'un ici. Jamais.

Je me sentais privilégié, élu, c'était rafraîchissant de se dire qu'on était pas quelconque mais qu'on était le quelconque de quelqu'un. Je souris à la femme à défaut de dire quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas si ma gorge était nouée par ces propos si encourageants ou si c'était la gêne liée aux ébats survenus plus tôt.

\- Tu es un bel homme, intelligent, discret et très attentif. Je t'ai vu le regarder, tu es totalement amoureux de lui. Tu vivras de longs moments de doutes mais sa carapace est telle qu'il te faudra t'armer de patience et de courage pour continuer dans la relation. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si épanoui. D'habitude, il nous appelle peu, maintenant, il nous appelle de temps en temps, montre un peu plus son affection envers nous, et j'ai compris ce soir qui en était la cause.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous me dites Madame Hale.

\- Appelle-moi Mary et tutoies-moi.

\- Merci Mary, tu viens de me redonner espoir. J'étais rempli de doutes depuis quelques temps et grâce à toi, je suis de nouveau requinqué pour être à ses côtés. Mais le problème est qu'il n'a jamais dit que nous étions ensemble. Donc, je ne suis pas sur d'être la bonne personne.

\- Crois-moi, vous êtes ensemble. Personne n'est dupe. Il n'arrive juste pas à le formuler. Mais cela arrivera.

\- Je vois que tu sympathises avec ma mère.

\- Oh Peter, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le faisais pas fuir. Je lui expliquais juste ton fonctionnement. Après tout, c'est ton homme.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et me prit par la main pour rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Ce fut soulagé et heureux que je répartis chez Peter. J'avais enfin pu découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui et j'étais aux anges.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda t-il.

\- A toi.

\- Et que penses-tu de moi ?

\- Longtemps je me disais qu'on était soit bon, soit mauvais. Soit blanc, soit noir. Je n'acceptais pas le gris car cela voulait dire flou. J'aime que les choses soient clairs dans ma tête sinon je me sens perdu et pris au piège. Toi, tu as débarqué et tu as bousculé toutes mes croyances. Tu es ni blanc, ni noir, tu es plus gris-noir. J'essaye de t'emmener vers le côté blanc, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car tu ne le veux pas. Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes combats intérieurs, tes souffrances mais je les vois. Je vois tout. Tu es l'homme le plus nuancé que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais une chose est sûre, cela m'affecte indirectement. Ce matin, Je t'ai dis je t'aimais. J'attends toujours une réponse.

Peter rapprocha son visage du mien et planta ses yeux perçants dans les miens. Je le voyais tenter de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait. J'étais désespéré mais j'avais en écho les paroles de Mary.

\- Pas grave Peter. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je suis là. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

La nuit fut douce et tendre. Jamais, on avait connu une pareille nuit. D'ailleurs, Peter avait dormi toute la nuit et ce fut moi qui resta éveillé pour le regarder.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'aller à ce truc ?

\- Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Tu es trop proche de lui.

\- Tu rigoles Peter ? Je ne vois quasi personne, je n'ai plus de vie sociale. Allez, ça va être sympa.

Peter tirait une tête de dix mètres de long. Il n'était vraiment pas content de m'accompagner au vernissage de mon ami Tommy. Pour une fois que je proposais une sortie. Je fus tellement exalté de l'emmener dans mon monde que je sortis de la voiture sans attendre qu'il m'ouvre.

\- Allez, ça va être sympa.

\- Ouais, ouais…

\- Sympa hein ?

Mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. L'exposition de Tommy avait pour seul mannequin, ma propre personne. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de photos de moi. Pour certaines, je ne savais même pas qu'elles existaient. Tous les regards se posaient sur moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie me cacher quelque part.

\- Scotty !

\- Tommy…

\- Monsieur Hale.

\- Monsieur Li.

Après une salutation des plus formelles, mon ami se tourna vers moi et m'emmena par le bras. Je me retournai et m'excusai du regard. Peter était furieux, Je le savais, Je le sentais.

\- Je sais, tu es choqué mais ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ?

\- Euh.. si, j'aime beaucoup.

En temps normal, j'aurais été ému de cette attention mais j'avais comme amant un homme possessif et flippant quand il s'y mettait. Je me demandais sans cesse comment Peter était. Je jetai un coup d'oeil en sa direction, il discutait avec un groupe de personnes qui buvaient ses paroles. À sa posture, je savais que j'allais prendre chère. Dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Cette photo est ma préférée.

Je recrachai mon champagne, attirant le regard de tout le monde autour nous. Je me félicitais intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait le tour avec Peter. Cette allée présentait des photos de moi dénudé. Je pensais qu'il les avait effacé. La préférée de Tommy était celle où je masquais mes parties intimes avec une assiette tout en clignant un oeil.

\- Tu es tellement beau et sexy sur celle-ci. Tes yeux pétillaient et ton sourire était sincère.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ?

\- Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Je ne te vois plus. Tu ne sors plus. Tu ne vis pratiquement plus chez Lydia. Tu es tout le temps chez lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est compliqué. Je vais bien si c'est que tu souhaites savoir.

\- Où est ton grain de folie, ton sourire sage et pleine de malices, tes yeux rieurs ? Tu es fade, le regard vide, le sourire fané, il est en train de te détruire et le pire c'est que tu en as conscience. Il ne t'aime pas. Pas comme tu le mérites.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tommy.

\- Si seulement tu avais vu tout l'amour que je te portais…

Je regardai mon ami interdit. Il m'avait aimé ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?

\- Tu es si discret... Je ne savais pas si tu aimais les hommes. J'ai ma réponse. Répondit-il amer.

Je ne pus que le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

\- Merci d'avoir honoré ton premier vernissage de mes photos. Ça me touche.

\- Tu as été et tu es toujours ma muse. Tu as une belle âme, ne gâche pas tout.

\- Je te le promets.

Quelqu'un racla sa gorge. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement, c'était Peter.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- À vrai dire-

\- Non. Dis-je sans laisser Tommy finir sa phrase.

\- On a prévu d'aller au restaurant. On va être en retard Scott.

\- Ah. Euh.. Merci pour tout Tommy. A une prochaine fois.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. Tu es beau Scotty.

Je souris à pleine dent avant d'être tiré de force par Peter.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dû acheter toute son exposition. Et au vu des photos dénudées que j'ai aperçu, j'ai eu raison.

\- Mince, Tommy m'avait dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi.

\- Oublie.

\- Non.

\- Ne fais pas de scandale et avance.

Sa voix était si menaçante que j'en frissonais. J'attendis calmement qu'on monte en voiture pour lui parler.

\- Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire un câlin à Tommy !

\- Tu es encore jaloux.

\- TU M'APPARTIENS ! C'est la dernière fois tu le vois.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !

\- Quand je te dis quelque chose, tu dois m'écouter. Je fais ça pour notre bien. Tu m'emmènes à un vernissage où il y a des photos de toi, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu ne me le dis même pas !

\- Je n'étais pas au courant et c'est gentil ce qu'il a fait.

\- C'est GENTIL ?! Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment il te regarde ? Il t'aime. Il ne s'approchera plus de toi.

\- Au moins lui a eu le courage de me le dire.

Peter arrêta brusquement son véhicule faisant paniquer tout le monde dont moi. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa respiration qui sifflait dans l'habitacle.

\- On va manger italien ce soir. Me dit-il d'une voix redevenue neutre.

 **Aujourd'hui**

D'être entouré de mes trois amis me fait grandement du bien. J'ai besoin de me retrouver auprès d'eux. Je n'ai maintenant plus peur de sortir dehors. Je ne sais pas si Peter est présent. À vrai dire, Je m'en fiche complètement.

Je décide de partir chercher des plats cuisinés dans le centre ville de ma jeunesse. Je patiente tranquillement dehors quand j'aperçois une tête que je connais de New-York. Je me retourne près à rentrer dans le restaurant quand il m'interpelle :

\- Monsieur Mccall.

\- Brian. Si tu viens de la part de ton patron, tu peux oublier tout de suite. Je ne reviendrai pas vers lui.

\- Il ne sait pas que je suis là. Il m'a donné ma soirée. Je dois vous parler.

\- Tutoies-moi et je t'écoutes.

\- Monsieur Hale est malheureux sans toi.

\- Ça ne doit pas changer de d'habitude.

\- Il est rattrapé par ses anciens démons. Je connais Monsieur Hale depuis qu'il a 18 ans. J'en ai vu des femmes et des hommes passer. J'en ai vu énormément. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne avoir autant d'influence sur lui que toi.

\- J'ai de l'influence sur lui ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Monsieur Hale n'exprime rien, il agit. Souvent sous un coup de sang. Monsieur Hale t'aime. Depuis ton départ, il ne cesse de tourner en rond tel un lion en cage. En partant, vous lui avez enlevé la stabilité et l'espoir.

\- Ce type est destructeur.

-Tu ne vois pas les choses sous le bon angle. Il est passé de l'ombre de lui-même a une personne qui se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures, ton départ l'a rendu taciturne. Il ne veut plus rien. Lui qui était réglé comme une horloge, saute des repas, se laisse distraire par des pensées étranges et inquiétantes. Un soir, tu as dit qu'il était plus gris-noir. Aujourd'hui, il est noir. Il a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de lui. Je suis certes son conducteur, sans doute, sa plus grande stabilité professionnelle, mais je connais mon patron et le voir ainsi m'attriste. Donne-lui une nouvelle chance.

\- Je ne lui ai demandé qu'une chose…

\- Je sais. Mais l'amour n'est pas quelque chose de lisse et merveilleux. Il a un bon fond, il faut juste que tu l'aides à atteindre la lumière. Réfléchis bien. Es-tu prêts à tout abandonner ? À vivre dans la douleur d'un amour inachevé ?

\- Brian, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Bien Monsieur. Fais le bon choix. Accroches-toi quoiqu'il arrive, tu es le seul détenteur de ton bonheur.

Dès que je perdis de vue le chauffeur de Peter. Je souffllai soulagé. Je remettais de plus en plus en question ma décision. Devrais-je mettre un terme à quelque chose qui me fait mal tout en me rendant heureux ? Je l'aime, c'est certain mais suis-je réellement prêt à tout pour lui ?

C'est pensif que je retourne à la maison.

\- Ça va Scott ? Tu l'as encore vu c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles qui vient à ma rencontre.

\- Non, j'ai vu son chauffeur.

\- Il voulait quoi ? Demande Lydia.

\- Peter ne va pas bien apparemment.

\- Et alors ? Il t'a fait souffrir comme personne ne l'a fait. Dit Malia excédée.

\- Apparemment ce serait de l'amour. Dis-je pensivement.

Je m'installe encore perdu par cette conversation.

\- Que dois-je faire ? Aidez-moi à y voir clair.

 **1 semaine auparavant**

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je n'ai jamais osé te la montrer car je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Tu vas devoir porter cela.

\- Peter…

\- J'y tiens.

\- Ok, ok.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me mit son satané bandeau. Puis, il me leva et m'entraina par la main vers une autre pièce de la maison. J'entendis un cliquetis. Sans doute une salle dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher.

\- Tu es prêts ?

\- Oui.

Il enleva ce qui me bandait les yeux et mon visage se stupéfia quelque temps avant de reprendre une apparence habituelle.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela ne me surprend pas. Ça colle tellement avec ton personnage.

J'étais dans une salle rouge totalement dédiée au bdsm.

\- J'aimerais le faire avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon style.

\- Je ne te ferais pas mal Scott, je te le promets.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de douleur Peter, c'est toute l'ambiance...Laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir.

Et je sortis de cette chambre. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de savoir à quoi pouvait servir cette croix géante accrochée au mur d'en face, ces menottes installées au mur de gauche, ou de ces multiples cravaches et autres objets de torture posées sur une malle. Je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir.

Je m'allongeais satisfait de la fellation que j'avais prodigué à celui que j'aimais. Je l'embrassai avant de me mettre sur le côté pour mieux m'endormir.

\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai découvert ce genre de relations sexuelles.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai toujours fait du bdsm.

\- Tu avais quel âge ta première fois ?

\- 13 ans.

\- 13 ans ?! Et tu veux me dire que ce n'était pas comme nous le faisons ?

\- Non.

\- Qui fait du bdsm à 13 ans ?

\- Je n'ai connu que ça.

\- Tu aimes ce que l'on fait Peter ?

\- Beaucoup. Mais, je veux te dominer, je veux te punir. J'ai envie de te faire découvrir cet univers.

Que pouvais-je répondre à quelque chose comme ça ?

Je me retournai et lui caressa le visage.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me dominer ou autre. Tu l'es déjà.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux te posséder.

Je l'embrassai et me retournai en laissant la discussion en suspend. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire.

\- Bonne nuit Scott.

\- Bonne nuit Peter.

Les jours passaient et la discussion n'avait pas été repris. Peter respectait mon choix de ne pas être intéressé par ces choses là. Cependant, alors qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous professionnel, je lui fis une surprise de taille.

\- Bonsoir Scott.

\- Bonsoir Peter. Je veux bien essayer.

\- De ?

\- La chambre. Je veux bien essayer.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup d'une flamme que je n'avais jamais vu.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Il me tira vers lui et dévora mes lèvres. Je répondis fier de ma décision. Doucement il m'emmena vers cette fameuse chambre, Je jetai un coup d'oeil incertain.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- Ok, je vais te donner des ordres tu devras les suivre jusqu'au bout. Je tâcherai de ne pas trop te faire mal.

\- D'accord.

\- Déshabille-toi. Je m'exécutai sagement.

\- Mets-toi à gauche face contre mur. Réponds-moi par maître et ne parles que lorsque je te pose une question. Comme on a pas fait de contrat, si tu ne veux essayer quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à le dire. Je vais maintenant te mettre un bandeau et t'attacher.

\- D'accord maître.

Ma vision ne tarda pas à s'obscurcir. Je sentis les menottes froides serrer mes poignets.

\- Pas trop serré ?

\- Ça va aller.

\- Tu as oublié un mot.

\- Maître.

\- La prochaine fois, je te punirais.

Après ça, je n'entendais plus rien. Je ne pouvais rien demandé car la parole m'était interdite. Je patientai donc doucement qu'une douleur ou quelque chose arrive mais je fus surpris par la sensation.

\- Ne bouge pas. Me dit Peter d'une voix douce.

Je sentais une plume parcourir mon corps. J'étais chatouilleux, je mordais mes lèvres pour me forcer à ne pas bouger.

Je fus déconcerté par le premier coup de tissu que je reçu aux fesses. Ce n'était pas si désagréable. C'était plus que particulier, la douleur avait été rapide et puis Peter prenait soin de faire passer la plume après chaque ma vue et la parole, le sens qui m'était le plus utile était le toucher et j'avais l'impression d'éprouver encore plus les choses. C'était terriblement excitant surtout quand j'entendais la voix grave et douce de mon amant qui me rassurait.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien.

Il joua avec la plume et le morceau de tissu quelques instants avant de passer à autre chose. Sans doute un fouet. La surface rugueuse picotait ma peau mais ça m'électrisait. Je découvrais des plaisirs caché était dans l'éveil des sens. La douleur n'était rien comparée au plaisir récolté. Je sentais sa main masser avec fermeté mes fesses rebondies, puis il les claquaient dans un bruit sourd avant de reprendre ses coups de fouet. Une main attrapa ensuite un de mes tétons durcis, le pinça et l'étira tout en venant suçoter et mordiller ma lobe d'oreille, une de mes zones érogènes.

\- Je vois que tu es prêt pour la suite.

Effectivement, j'étais prêt pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Je sentais mon pénis tressauter par moment. Je n'avais même pas atteint le point de non retour qu'un liquide s'échappait de la petite fente de la queue.

Peter se frotta ensuite à moi pour me faire ressentir son érection. Il était lui aussi très excité mais il se contenait. Il voulait profiter de ce temps, de notre temps.

Pendant de très longues minutes j'attendis. Cela avait duré si longtemps que mes jambes devenaient lourdes. Je suis sûre qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre une douche ou je ne sais quoi.

Je fus enfin délivré et allongé sur le fameux lit. Mon pénis était en berne à cause de l'attente. Mais je savourais, pour la première fois, la bouche chaude, accueillante et visiblement experte de Peter. Alors qu'il opérait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, sa langue joueuse, caressait tout le long de ma verge. Je soupirai d'aise. Elle durcit rapidement par ce traitement et ce bruit de succion. Il la libéra de sa cavité et me branla furieusement avant d'arrêter tout attouchement. Je grognais d'insatisfaction.

\- Sois patient.

Facile à dire, dur à accepter.

\- Ouvre ta bouche.

En parfait soumis, j'ouvris la bouche et humai la queue propre de mon amant qui s'amusait à me caresser le visage avec. Il me gifla doucement avec avant de l'insérer. Il pénétrait ma bouche avec une telle sauvagerie mais j'aimais cela. Ma respiration était compliquée et ma bave s'étalait partout, j'étais en transe.

\- Tu es beau mon ange.

Mon être intérieur explosa de joie. Jamais il ne m'avait donné un surnom affectueux. La relation sexuelle prenait une nouvelle tournure.

Il sortir sa queue et après l'avoir entendu l'envelopper dans un préservatif et l'enduire de lubrifiant. Il tapa contre mon anus qui l'accueillit. Il m'enleva, enfin, le bandeau, m'embrassa et commença à me prendre. J'avais le sentiment, d'avoir avec lui, passé un nouveau cap dans l'intimité. À chaque coup de rein, je ressentais avec lui toute l'envie qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre et que nous consumions là, maintenant.

Je lui quémandais de fiévreux baisers et je plongeai ma main dans sa parfaite chevelure. Le son de nos mouvements ainsi que de nos gémissements synchronisés me liquéfiait sur place. Je pleurais et rigolais doucement de cette première expérience simple et tendre. Il n'avait sans doute pas voulu me faire peur. Je le regardais se remettre de sa jouissance. Allongés l'un sur l'autre. Je lui murmurai de nouveau un "Je t'aime". Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Je voulais juste le lui dire.

\- Tu te fous de moi Peter ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Pas le choix ? Après m'avoir baisé dans ta foutue chambre, tu me demandes de signer ce foutu papier ?!

\- Je suis une personnalité publique. Ce n'est rien de méchant.

\- Tu me demandes de signer une clause de confidentialité. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- La question n'est pas là. Signe ce papier.

\- Non.

\- Scott, tu dois le faire.

\- Non !

\- Scott !

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir.

\- Cela a tout à voir !

\- Personne ne doit savoir pour ça. Je suis un personnage lisse et d'apparence conservatrice.

Je rigolai amèrement.

\- Conservatrice.. tu encules un mec et tu appelles cela du conservatisme ?

\- Scott, la vulgarité ne te va pas.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Peter ne répondit pas. Peter Hale êtes-vous amoureux de Scott Mccall ou l'avez-vous utilisé comme un foutu objet ?!

\- Scott ! Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est hors de question que mon image et mes entreprises s'écroulent à cause d'un gamin capricieux. Signe et passons à autre chose !

Les mots émiettèrent mon cœur. Les mots me faisaient mal. Des larmes perlèrent sur mon visage. Peter tenta une approche mais je le repoussais.

\- Je vais signer ce papier et on ira de l'avant.

\- Sage décision.

Je signai avec rage ce vulgaire torchon avant de me lever et de chercher le peu d'affaires m'appartenant.

Je revins vers lui en déposant le téléphone portable qu'il m'avait offert où seul son numéro devait être enregistré.

\- Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi Peter. Tu as été la pire chose que la vie aie pu me faire. Ne t'en fais pas, ta petite chambre restera secrète.

\- Scott, attend. Ne pars pas. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Une froideur m'envahit et c'est avec calme que je lui demandai de me laisser partir et de m'oublier. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tente quelque chose. Je ne voulais plus de lui.

 **Aujourd'hui**

\- Bonsoir Scott. Je fixais Peter attendant qu'il poursuive. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser avec ça. C'était juste pour me protéger. J'ai tellement eu l'habitude d'être trahi. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Il s'était invité chez moi, il parlait. Tiens. Il me tendis un nouveau téléphone portable nouvelle génération. Je le regardai de nouveau sans sourciller. Je t'ai vraiment perdu ?

\- Tu es un parfait connard sociopathe et paranoïaque. Tu as besoin de voir un excellent psychiatre.

\- Je préférerais te voir toi.

\- Comme si tu allais te confier à ta clause de confidentialité numéro 1567.

Il sortit de sa poche ce fameux papier et le déchira ensuite en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Je te fais confiance. Je me confierai à toi, mais par pitié ne t'éloignes plus de moi.

\- Tu crois que c'est en déchirant un papier et en me promettant ce que tu n'as pas réussi à faire avant que je vais te croire ?

\- Non. Je sais ce que tu attends.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le dire.

\- Je ne sais pas le dire. Scott, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me le dire ?

\- Qu'un jour tout s'arrête. Tout à une fin. Et je ne suis pas encore prêt à m'ouvrir à toi alors que je sais qu'un jour tu partiras.

\- Qui t'a dit que je partirais ?

\- Tu es parti.

\- Parce que tu me demandais de t'être exclusif et docile mais c'est du donnant-donnant dans la vie, on impose pas nos choix aux autres. Encore moins quand on est en relation. Tu ne m'as jamais dis que j'etais ton petit-ami. La seule fois que tu m'as donné un surnom c'était au lit. Je suis parti parce que je vivais avec un parfait inconnu qui voulait rester inconnu. Sauf que cela ne fonctionne pas. Je refuse de m'abandonner à un mec que je ne connais pas.

Peter tenta timidement de s'approcher vers moi. Je ne reculais pas, je n'en avais pas envie. Il se retrouva face à moi. C'était toujours déstabilisant car, dans ces moments, il pouvait me demander de commettre un meurtre que j'accepterais sans sourciller.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Nos lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres.

\- Scott Mccall, voulez-vous être le petit-ami du connard sociopathe et paranoïaque Peter Hale ?


End file.
